eneverafterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Bunny Blanc
Bunny Blanc is a 2015-introduced and fiction-only character. She is part of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland as the next White Rabbit, and she is currently a student at Ever After High. She was stuck in WonderlandKitty Cheshire's 'Signature - Rebels' diary before her subsequent trip to Ever After, where she is currently staying with Alistair and the rest of the Wonderlandians. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side because of her general belief in following her path in life. She takes great delight in starting the entire Wonderland tale by taking after her father. However unlike all of the White Rabbits before her, she somehow manages to be on time wherever she has to go, whenever. Bunny herself believes this is just sheer luck occurring on countless occasions, considering that her luck also brought her to Ever After. As well as being new to Ever After, she and Alistair find out that they are unable to go back to Wonderland. Therefore, the pair enroll in Ever After High where Bunny is now a member of several clubs. Portrayers In English she is voiced by Karen Strassman. Character Personality Bunny is somewhat timid, though she's quite intelligent. She is often nervous when it comes to solving problems, so she's dependent on her friends for that. Bunny's rather mature, patient and unassertive towards others and is frequently on-time wherever she goes, regardless if she's lost her way. Because of that, she's described to be never stressed and quite cool-headed.Bunny Blanc's back-of-the-box blurb Appearance Bunny has the ability to transform into a bunny at will. In her human form, Bunny has light pink skin and shoulder-length white hair with a fringe. In her bunny form, she has big green eyes and a pink nose, with white fur. Bunny normally incorporates stopwatches and clocks in her designs, which also fit her destiny as the future White Rabbit. Fairy tale Relationships Family Her father is the White Rabbit. Friends She is close with all Wonderlandians but is closest to Alistair Wonderland and Lizzie Hearts. Romance Bunny's an introvert when it comes to her feelings for Alistair at most times, but she frowns when he talks to other girls. She feels he only sees her as just a friend, even though he actually reciprocates the feelings as well. Timeline * July 08, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Bunny Lapin. This would turn out to be her preliminary name. * February 06, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Bunny White. This would turn out to be her preliminary name. * May 07, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Bunny Blanc. * Mid December, 2014: Bunny Blanc makes her diary debut in Kitty Cheshire's diary, which doll has an early Australian release. * January 14, 2015: Bunny Blanc appears in the Greek trailer of "Spring Unsprung". * February 06, 2015: Bunny Blanc appears in "Spring Unsprung". Notes * Bunny's last name is the French definition for "white". Regarding her last name, Bunny had two preliminary names - the first being Bunny Lapin (which is also French, meaning "rabbit"), and the second being Bunny White. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wonderlandians Category:Royals